


Definitely Ready

by holdhoIyghost



Series: sin pokeverse [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Self Insert, and because no one can stop me, but i really dont see why you would considering i havent written anything bad, cause i love pokemon, unless you wanna be a dick and report me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost
Summary: posted on my ffn this last februaryft me in the pokeverse since literally no one can stop me.takes place mornin before the whitney battle heh





	Definitely Ready

Sin stretches out on their bed before rolling onto their back and staring at the ceiling. _Really don't wanna get up..._

A rough sigh spills from their lips as they sit up and swing their legs off of the bed. A bright "Quil?" comes from the other side of the room.

"I'm up, buddy." They give their partner Pokemon a soft smile before standing on their feet. Their stomach growls, which causes their Cyndaquil's to growl in response. "You hungry, love?"

Another "Quil!" was the response as the shrew-looking creature nuzzled Sin's leg. They bent down and brought the small thing into their arms to carry them to the kitchen.

Sin lets out the rest of their party for breakfast. A soft smile stretches their face as the five others let out happy cheers. Their eyes drift over to the creamy Togetic floating close to their Cyndaquil before they finally get to work getting everyone's food out.

A tug at Sin's shirt causes them to look down from breaking up Hoothoot's food a bit. Their Flaaffy gives a happy cry and holds their hands out.

"You wanna help, big girl?" they question the short Pokemon, gently rubbing the wool on Flaaffy's head. The Pokemon gives a quick nod and Sin hands them a bowl, leading to a back-and-forth of Flaaffy delivering food and coming back for another bowl.

After that was all done Sin grabs an apple and sits on the floor with their partners, leaning against the counter so their back doesn't die from sitting up. Cyndaquil makes a quick home in their lap after eating, causing the adult to laugh lightly. "You're a tired one, aren't ya..." they murmur, resting a free hand on the small thing. "It's about time we get ready to battle Whitney, huh?" they question the rest of the group, already knowing the answer.

Togetic responds with a series of happy chirps while Bellsprout starts to dance. Geodude starts to pump his hands into the air while Hoothoot hops around. Flaaffy's wool starts to spark as she dances around her food bowl.

Sin laughs lightly at their Pokemon's reactions and bit into their apple before lifting Cyndaquil into their arms and standing up. They take their apple out of their mouth and keep chewing on it while sizing up their buddies.

_Yeah, we're definitely ready._


End file.
